Secrets
by YEMINKI
Summary: And forevermore I'll be the one to love you.
1. Prologue

Whee! I went from Super Junior, to SHINee! Yep, this is not an anime fanfiction, neither is it a Super Junior one. It's a SHINee one! With a few people from other bands thrown in I guess. I'm not going to reveal the pairings, because I want to keep anyone reading this guessing. Believe it or not, this is the first fic that I actually _planned_ out. Well, okay, not really everything. but I do know what is going to happen in which chapter. ;D I spent like, a week, planning this chapter. Okay, enough of my blabbering. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned. Sadly.

P.S. This is a prologue, not chapter one. It's just to get you, yes _you_, into the storyline a little. Enjoy!

* * *

Jinki smiled. Kibum smiled back as he laced their long, slender fingers together. Kibum didn't know when he had started harbouring feelings for the other boy, but he didn't regret it. He shivered as Jinki's lips found his. Even after they pulled away, Jinki did not stop, continuing to plant butterfly kisses all over his face.

Kibum laughed a little.

"Jinki hyung, I think we should go before the gates close."

Jinki looked up at Kibum cutely, tilting his head to the side as if he hadn't known that they were currently kissing on the school rooftop. After a few seconds though, Jinki's usual wide grin returned to his face.

"Stop smiling like that. You look like an idiot," Kibum scolded, but he was smiling as well.

Jinki laughed.

"I'll walk you home okay?" he offered.

Kibum nodded, grabbing Jinki's arm and running ahead.

Suddenly, Jinki's phone rang. Jinki pouted at Kibum, who motioned for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Son, it's me."

"Father? Do you need something?"

"Jinki, come home immediately. I have something important to tell you."

"But I –"

"No 'buts' Jinki. Now."

The line went dead.

"What did he say?" Kibum asked, playing with a lock of hair that flopped over his hazel-coloured eyes.

Jinki sighed noisily.

"My father wants me back at the mansion."

"Go then."

Jinki made a weird whining sound.

"But I wanted to walk you home!"

Kibum laughed and kissed Jinki.

"I'll be fine. Hey look, it's Jonghyun."

Sure enough, Kibum's best friend Jonghyun walked around the corner. Jinki waved him over.

"Hey Jonghyun, I need to rush back home right now, so I can't see Kibum home. Could you do that for me?"

Jonghyun's eyes never left Kibum.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks Jjong, I owe you one!"

And with that, Jinki ran off.

Jinki violently pulled the door open and two pairs of eyes turned to face him. He blushed when he realized that one of them belonged to a girl. A very pretty girl, if he might add.

"You wanted to see me father?"

Mr Lee nodded.

"Yes Jinki. This is Miss Jessica Jung."

Jessica gave the still blushing boy a shy smile and bowed politely.

"She's your fiancée."

Jinki blinked. And then blinked again.

"My what?"

"Fiancée," Mr Lee repeated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "Your grandfather wanted you, his oldest grandson, to be wed to the oldest granddaughter of the Jung family."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, you're moving your studies to California."

"What? Father!"

"Miss Jung's family is there. Jinki, please be a gentleman. She will, after all, become your wife one day. Now, I have to return to work. Miss Jung will be staying here for the night. Take care of her. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

Jinki gaped. Jessica walked over to him.

"Excuse me, Mr Lee? You don't really have to do anything; I can take care of myself."

"It's okay Miss Jung. I'm so sorry, but I need to talk to somebody right now. I'll be back in about half an hour okay?"

Jessica nodded.

Jinki took his coat and Jessica held the door open for him.

"It's Jinki, by the way."

Jessica smiled.

"Jessica!" She replied to Jinki's back.

Jinki mentally rehearsed his speech in his head. Oh gosh, he was dead. How could he tell Kibum that he was moving to the US without getting smacked in the head by the temperamental boy? Finally, Jinki decided on buying flowers and hiding a note inside them.

He skidded to a stop in front of Kibum's house, flowers in hand. He was about to walk up the path when suddenly, his hand numbed and he dropped the bouquet of roses. Standing on the porch was Jonghyun and Kibum. Jonghyun had his arms around Kibum's slender waist while Kibum pulled desperately at Jonghyun's hair, _kissing_.

Jinki winced at the sound of his heart breaking. He looked down at the roses he had dropped and gingerly picked them up. Pulling out a pen from his breast pocket, he added something to his original message before placing them by the side of the path and running back home.

By the time he arrived back, his face was stained with tears.

"Jessica," he called out when he saw her thin figure standing in the doorway, waiting for him.

"Jessica!" He called out again, with more force.

Another sob escaped Jinki's mouth and all his strength suddenly left his body. He tried to run towards Jessica, who was looking at him warmly. With _love_. But he couldn't do it. His knees buckled. Jessica ran. Jinki chuckled a little as the world began to spin.

When everything finally stopped spinning, Jinki found himself lying on Jessica's lap. She cradled his head gently.

"Jessica," he whispered.

"Jinki, what's wrong? Tell me what hurts."

"My heart."

Wordlessly, Jessica bent down and kissed away Jinki's tears one by one. With every kiss, Jessica experienced Jinki's heartbreak. No words were exchanged, but she knew exactly what had happened. _No words were needed._ Without warning, Jinki pulled Jessica to him. "Thank you," he murmured in her hair. His lips traveled from her hair, to her ears, to her forehead, to her nose. And finally, to her lips. Their first kiss. _Maybe, Kibum wasn't meant for me_, Jinki concludes as he wound his arms tighter around Jessica's body. She snuggled warmly against Jinki's chest. Jinki placed one last kiss on Jessica's forehead.

_And the couple fell asleep under the stars._

_

* * *

_How was it? Leave a review? ;hopeful

And yes, when I say Jessica Jung, I mean _Jessica Jung_ from So Nyu Shi Dae. ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is out, baby! I suck. I should really be studying, but it was _killing_ me to not start on this. Longest one I've written in _**ages**_. Managed to pass the 1,000 word mark. Finally. Well, I don't want to be a blabber mouth. So I'll shut up right about now.

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

Kibum woke up the next morning, still angry at Jonghyun. And maybe, at himself. Jonghyun shouldn't have kissed him. But Kibum knew, no matter how much he wanted to blame his best friend, he knew he was as much at fault for kissing back. Sighing, he tied a bathrobe around him and went to pick up the morning paper.

He was about to go back in after retrieving the paper that was thrown on the porch when he noticed something red near the path leading to the house. Walking towards it, he saw roses. He smiled to himself. _That Jinki_, he laughs.

He pulls out the note hidden within the flowers and once more, the battered roses are dropped to the ground. Kibum fell to his knees, his chest constricting as the non-existent tears fought to escape. Not caring that he was still in his bath robe, Kibum stood up and ran.

_Hey Kibum, _

_I didn't know how to tell you this, so I'm leaving you roses. Don't be mad at me, okay? I'm moving to California tomorrow morning. I'll miss you very much._

_Love,_

_Jinki_

_**I guess it was Jonghyun you liked all the while huh? Well, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I think. Even if I'm not, I'll be moving so it's okay. You guys make a great couple.**_

Kibum ran to the first person he thought of – Jonghyun. He knocked frantically on Jonghyun's door.

"Jonghyun!" He screamed, "JONGHYUN-AH!"

The door swung open, and Kibum came face to face with Jonghyun's mother.

"Kibum? Do you need anything?"

Kibum was on the verge of tears.

"Please, I just need to see Jonghyun."

Jonghyun appeared. Once he saw the state Kibum was in, he pulled the younger boy to the backyard and sat him down on a swing. Jonghyun stroked Kibum's hair lovingly.

"Kibum, what's wrong?"

"_He left_," Kibum choked out.

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow in question. Without saying anything, Kibum handed Jonghyun the letter. After reading it, there was silence between the two.

"Oh Kibum," Jonghyun sighed as he pulled Kibum into an embrace, pressing his lips against Kibum's forehead, holding Kim Kibum as he cried.

* * *

Jessica squeezed Jinki's hand for the umpteenth time and offered him yet another small smile. She knew he was nervous. Jessica had been teaching Jinki English on the flight there. Slightly pulling Jinki along, Jessica scanned through the crowd for her best friend.

"JESSICA JUNG!" A shout came from their left.

A smile immediately broke out on Jessica's face. She didn't need to look to know who had called her. After all, no one was quite as loud as Tiffany was. Grinning, she turned towards the source.

"FANY BABY!"

Jinki smiled nervously at the short-haired girl that was running towards him and Jessica. The girl hugged Jessica first before turning to Jinki and wrapping her arms around his waist. Jessica laughed.

"Fany, this is Jinki, my fiancé. Jinki, this is Stephanie, but we all call her Tiffany."

"Fany," Tiffany corrected.

Jessica rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Fine, Fany."

Tiffany stuck out her tongue at Jessica and scrutinized Jinki's face.

"Hmmm. Jessica?"

"Yeah?" Jessica replied as she attempted to pull her luggage off the belt. Jinki wanted to help her, but unfortunately, he was still being held hostage by Tiffany's arms.

"If you don't want Jinki, can I have him?"

Jessica flicked her wrist at Tiffany. "Whatever, Fany. Now let go of him so he can help me."

Jinki laughed and pouted at Jessica.

"Can't believe you would give me to her."

Jessica smiled and snuggled against his arm.

"Are you kidding? Sentencing you to death would be a much better option compared to letting her have you."

Jinki was speechless.

"So… You'd rather I die…?"

At this point, Tiffany burst out in laughter, pointing an accusing finger at Jessica.

"Sica effect!" She squealed.

Jinki raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sometimes Jessica does things that cause the atmosphere around her to drop. Sica effect."

Jinki began to laugh.

"Ever heard of Onew condition?"

Tiffany shook her head.

"Onew is a pet name my…" Jessica looked at Jinki worriedly, "… friend gave to me. And Onew condition is when I do or say something so stupid that the atmosphere in the room gets murdered."

Tiffany continued to squeal.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH A PERFECT COUPLE!"

Everybody turned to stare at them. Embarrassed, both Jessica and Jinki had their hands over Tiffany's mouth.

"Mffsdkmmm…"

Jessica and Jinki exchanged looks.

"I think she's trying to say something," Jinki pointed out.

Tiffany pried their hands off her face.

"I COULDN'T BREATHE!"

Jessica and Jinki exchanged looks. "Oh."

Tiffany glared at the hopeless couple and shook her head.

"Oh forget it. Let's get out of here."

With that said, Tiffany proceeded to walk towards the exit with all the dignity she had left.

Jessica giggled a little. "I'm so sorry about that. She's actually a very nice person, once you get used to it."

Jinki laughed along and pulled Jessica close to him.

"Not as nice as you I bet."

Jessica flushed a little, and punched Jinki lightly on his arm.

"Flattery gets you nowhere in life."

"Au contraire, honey. Now let's go after Fany before she decides to kill a cow."

Jinki took the luggage from Jessica and exited the building, a laughing Jessica following close behind.

* * *

"Kibum, you have to eat," Jonghyun knocked on Kibum's bedroom door.

Kibum mumbled something to the effect of 'go away'. Jonghyun, however, refused to give up. He stopped pounding on the door and walked out of the house. Kibum sighed.

_Finally,_ he thought.

Just as Kibum turned over to sink his face into the pillow, Jonghyun pulled him up. Kibum narrowed his eyes at him.

"How did you get in here?"

Jonghyun pointed to the window, causing Kibum to roll his eyes.

"Remind me to lock my windows the next time I feel like shutting myself in my room."

Jonghyun's gaze softened and he held Kibum by both shoulders and gave him a light shake.

"Don't be like this, Kibum."

Kibum fought hard not to let his tears fall. It would be a cowardly thing to do.

"Kibum, he left. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Stop it! You say that as if he left on purpose! He didn't want to leave! And I was an idiot! Now he's gone, and he thinks I'm in love with you."

Jonghyun was silent.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He asked softly.

Kibum hugged his friend and brushed away the tears he hadn't known he was shedding.

"It's not that. I just, love him, you know?"

Kibum was surprised to hear Jonghyun crying.

"I know that. But he's gone, Kibum. He's not coming back. I know this sounds selfish, but I want you to forget him. I want to be the one you love. Please, just give me a chance to prove myself."

Kibum didn't reply. Jonghyun's words rang in his head. _He's not coming back_. _**He's not coming back.**_ Kibum sighed inwardly. He pulled away from the hug and kissed Jonghyun's forehead.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises, okay?"

Jonghyun's face immediately lit up, and Kibum could have sworn he saw Jinki in that smile. Jonghyun pulled Kibum's face closer to his and captured the boy's lips once more.

_And Kibum tried so hard not to think of someone else._

_

* * *

_

One word: review. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Ahh, my end year exams just started, but I just felt like updating. I'm so going to fail. ;sigh Oh and I changed the title to 'Secrets' because my stupid head is brewing a really complicated plot line.

Disclaimer: Dearest Santa, can I have them for Christmas?

* * *

"Okay students, we have a new student today. Let's welcome him," Mrs Kingsley announced.

Jinki took a small step into the classroom. Jessica smiled warmly at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"His name is Lee Jinki and he just moved here from Korea."

Jinki smiled shyly at all the faces that were watching him.

"N-nice to meet you."

Mrs Kingsley scanned the class, looking for an empty seat. She turned to the very red Jinki.

"Do you know anyone in the class?"

Jinki nodded. "Jessica."

Mrs Kingsley slapped her palms together. "Wonderful! Now, go take a seat beside her."

Jessica took his hand as he sat down. "You did great."

Jinki rolled his eyes.

"Really? I think tomatoes would be jealous of my colour."

Jessica giggled quietly. "If you say so."

Suddenly, a note landed in between the two of them. Jessica picked it up and read it.

_HELLO JINKI! (:_

Jessica turned back and waved at Tiffany. Tiffany stuck out her tongue in return.

Halfway through the class, another student stumbled in. Upon seeing the student, Jessica's eyes widened.

"Jinki," she hissed, "Jinki look at me."

Too late.

"Kim Kibum! This is the fifth time this week that you've been late!"

Jinki's head snapped up at the name, his heart swelling with hope. But the boy standing at the front of the class wasn't his Kibum. Although, Jinki had to admit, he was pretty cute.

Kibum flashed a smile at the teacher as he took his seat. All the girls in the room, except Jessica and Tiffany, sighed happily.

Jinki stared intently at Kibum.

"Jinki," a voice called.

It was Jessica.

She took his hand gently and pressed her lips against the back of his hand.

"Jinki, he's not your Kibum. Don't do this to yourself."

Jinki did not reply.

"Jinki, please, say something."

Jinki turned to Jessica and gave her a shaky smile. "It's okay, I know."

Jessica sighed heavily.

"Lee Jinki, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Jinki hesitated before nodding reluctantly. Jessica glared at him, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes but Jinki could see it very clearly.

"Jessica…"

She abruptly let go of his hand. "Shut up, I'm trying to listen."

* * *

"Kibum! Hurry up!" Jonghyun shouted from the street.

A muffled shout was heard from inside the house as Kibum ran out with his toast in his mouth.

Jonghyun slipped his hand into Kibum's happily. Shaking his head at his boyfriend's childishness, Kibum smiled.

"Jonghyun-ah, you're so immature."

Jonghyun pouted and puffed out his chest.

"I am very mature, thank you very much!"

Kibum laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say! Bling Bling!" Kibum teased Jonghyun about his nickname.

When the laughter subsided, there was silence between them.

"Kibum, do you still think of Jinki?"

Kibum, caught off guard by the question, forced a smile.

"Now and then," he admitted, choosing not to mention that he cried himself to sleep every night thinking of Jinki.

Jonghyun looked at the ground sadly.

"Aw Jjong, don't be like that. I loved him. You can't expect me to completely get over him in two days."

Jonghyun looked up at Kibum.

"You're right! I'm being silly. After all, it's me you're with now."

"That's right. Now let's hurry before we get detention for being late again."

Jonghyun laughed as Kibum pulled him along.

"You really are the worst. Who was I yelling at to hurry up this morning?"

Kibum stuck out his tongue and smiled.

"How would I know which girl you brought home last night?"

Jonghyun opened his mouth to retort but Kibum interrupted him.

"Save it, Jonghyun. You know I always win anyway."

Jonghyun made a face as the two ran to school hand-in-hand.

* * *

The bell rang and students stood up to leave the classroom. Without waiting for either Tiffany or Jinki, Jessica rushed off.

Tiffany came and stood beside Jinki.

"She's being moody again?"

Jinki shrugged.

"I think I made her angry."

Tiffany offered Jinki a small pat on the back.

"Just leave her alone, give her some space. She'll be fine. In the meantime, want to have lunch with me?"

Jinki looked at Tiffany blankly.

"Are you sure? I think I should go after her."

Tiffany snorted.

"Trust me, don't. Jessica might bite your head off if you bother her when she's mad. They didn't nickname her 'Ice Princess' for nothing you know?"

Tiffany nudged Jinki forward with her shoulder.

"But I…"

Tiffany stood with her hands on her hips, smiling at Jinki.

"Gosh, you're really a nice guy. Well, if you really must know, she's up on the roof."

Jinki blinked.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

Tiffany laughed and resumed pushing him.

"Who is more important – your fiancée, or your fiancée's best friend? I'll find someone else to sit with. After all, no one can resist Stephanie 'Tiffany' Hwang!"

Jinki laughed along with her. He bent down and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Fany, I owe you one."

Tiffany just smiled. "If Jessi ever finds out about that, you're taking responsibility!"

Jinki gave her one last smile before running off to find Jessica.

When he arrived on the roof, he saw Jessica sitting with her knees hugged to her chest, silent tears running down her face. Jinki sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Jinki… I'm so sorry."

Jinki shook his head.

"No, don't apologize. Tell me, what did I do wrong?"

Jessica sniffed.

"Nothing, I was just being stupid."

"Mind telling me what you were being stupid about?"

Jessica looked up at Jinki's concerned face.

"Promise me you won't get mad."

Jinki pushed Jessica's bangs out of her eyes and nodded.

"I saw the way you were looking at Kibum, and suddenly I wondered – all those times we kissed and cuddled, was I really the one you were being intimate with or was it Kibum?"

Jinki laughed softly, kissing Jessica's hair.

"Idiot Jessica. I do think about him sometimes, but not when I'm with you."

Jessica wiped the tears from her face and punched Jinki playfully on the arm.

"I'm not an idiot."

Jinki smiled and held her closer to him.

"Yes you are, but that's okay, because you're my idiot."

Jessica smiled contentedly and attempted to stand.

"Jinki, lunch break is over. We should be getting back to class."

Jinki pulled her back down and snuggled his face into her soft hair.

"No… Let's just stay here until school is over."

"But what about Fany?"

Jinki silenced her with his lips, soft and gentle upon hers.

"I'm sure she'll understand. After all, she's Stephanie 'Tiffany' Hwang."

Jessica leaned on Jinki's chest, listening as her heartbeat synced with his.

And the two stayed in that position until the last bell rang.

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 3

Finally, an update! I'm too exhausted to say anything, so just enjoy the chapter. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (OMG, I finally put up a decent disclaimer. LOL)

* * *

"Umma!"

Kibum turned his head towards the source of the shout and a smile immediately graced his lips. Lee Taemin ran over and gave Kibum a hug, his shiny mushroom hair bouncing even more than usual.

"How's my son?"

Taemin giggled happily as Kibum ruffled his hair.

"Wonderful, umma! You should have come with me and Minho hyung!"

Kibum smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I should have. Where's Minho?"

Taemin pouted slightly.

"He got sick on the ride home. Where's appa?"

Kibum looked over at Jonghyun for help, but Jonghyun just shrugged.

"Kibum hyung, where is Jinki hyung?"

Kibum suddenly wanted to run away. Taemin had called him by his first name, something he never did unless he was really mad. Kibum couldn't look at the younger boy in the eyes as he answered his question.

"He moved to Canada."

Taemin furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't angry at all. After all, it's not like it was Kibum hyung's fault that Jinki hyung left for Canada. But then, Taemin spotted Kibum giving Jonghyun just the slightest of glances, and he felt a burst of anger within him.

"You're with Jonghyun hyung now, aren't you Kibum?" Taemin purposely left out the 'hyung' after Kibum's name.

"I-I…"

"How could you just move on like that?!"

Kibum tumbled clumsily backwards, taken aback by Taemin's shout. The mild-mannered boy rarely raised his voice. Kibum felt guilt overwhelm him when he saw tears dripping from Taemin's innocent eyes.

"How could you…"

Kibum turned away. He had always known that Jinki and Taemin were close, but it felt like a slap to his face finding out just how much Jinki meant to Taemin. Kibum tried to press down the urge to hug Taemin and never let go. He stepped closer to the crying boy and glared harshly at him.

"You are not my son."

Without another word, he took Jonghyun's hand and walked away. Not before catching Taemin's whisper.

"_I never was."_

Kibum ran. Along the way his hand was disconnected from Jonghyun's but he didn't care. His mind was a blank as he ran blindly to wherever his feet took him. He felt the tears well up in his eyes when he realized he was standing on the roof.

He fell to his knees, taken over by tears. He missed Jinki so _fucking_ much. He just couldn't seem to do anything right anymore. He wasn't _whole_. And standing on the roof, right under the pink sky, the images of Jinki were everywhere.

Memories of the time they watched the sunrise together.

(Jinki loved the sunrise because it meant another day with Kibum.)

Memories of their first kiss.

(Just close your eyes.)

Memories of them.

(We'll be together forever, right?)

And Kibum knows that he's still madly, _entirely_ in love with Lee Jinki. Because Jinki belonged to him, and he belonged to Jinki. Because their fates were intertwined by a single red thread, whether they liked it or not. Just because. _They were so in love_.

Kibum spends the whole day up on the roof, thinking, _regretting_. As the sun set, casting an orange glow over everything, Kibum packs up and goes home.

(Sunsets mean goodbye, Kibum. And I don't want to say goodbye.)

* * *

Jessica notices something going on. Whenever Jinki's observant eyes scanned the classroom, his gaze lingered on Kim Kibum just a fraction of a second longer than it was supposed to. Jinki's eyes smile back every single time Kibum turns back to smile.

To the others, it might have seemed that they were in love. Jinki was in love with Kibum, yes. But not this Kibum.

Jessica starts seeing Jinki leaning against Kibum's locker, chatting with him. She sees Jinki helping Kibum carry his books. She sees the way Kibum changes. He is no longer disobedient and hard to deal with. He is calmer, and more mature. Jessica briefly wonders whether he's in love.

After school, Jessica stood waiting by Kibum's locker. He gives her a smile as he walks towards her.

"Hello. Jessica, Jinki's friend right?"

Jessica nodded.

"Jinki isn't in love with you," she said, going straight to the point.

Kibum stared at her for a moment, and then he laughed.

"Is he in love with you then?"

Jessica bit her lip, and truthfully shook her head.

"Then where is your proof to show that he's not in love with me?"

"What makes you think he loves you?"

Kibum blinked, running a hand through his hair.

"He says it all the time?"

Jessica laughed.

"Trust me; Jinki loves his ex-boyfriend, not you."

Kibum glared at the orange-haired girl.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He says 'I love you Kibum', doesn't he?"

"Well of course he would, I'm Kibum aren't I?"

Jessica sighed.

"When he says that, he's not talking to you. He's talking to his ex-boyfriend. Right before we left Korea, he found his ex-boyfriend kissing his best friend."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Jessica looked up and came face-to-face with Kibum's glare.

"His ex-boyfriend… His name is Kim Kibum."

Kibum's glare disappeared. "Oh."

He looked around and laughed to himself.

"And here I thought he loved me."

Jessica shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

Kibum shook his head.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault."

"Could I just ask for one favour?"

Kibum nodded.

"Stay away from Jinki. He's lost and confused right now, seeing a Kim Kibum might just drive him insane."

Kibum sighed sadly.

"If it's for his own good, I'll do it."

Jessica reached over and hugged Kibum.

"One day, you'll find someone who really loves and treasures you."

Kibum barely knew Jessica, but somehow he felt safe in her embrace, like nothing could ever go wrong with her there. He smiled as Jessica turned around to leave.

"I really admire you. Even though he's still in love with his ex-boyfriend, you love him so much."

Jessica turned back and smiled, but Kibum could see the sadness hidden in her eyes.

"Who says Jinki is the one I love?"

* * *

Jinki sighed as he stared at the photo. It was just him and Kibum. They had gone to the beach. He traced Kibum's smile in the photo.

"I thought you were happy with me," he said to no one.

On the other side of the world, Kibum clutched the same photo. Smiling and crying at the same time as he thought of the person he loved so much, the only one he ever truly felt happy with.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smile._

_

* * *

_I went all cheesy at the end. I'm sorry. Ideas were failing me. ):


	5. Chapter 4

A year passed. Taemin finally forgave Kibum and they were friends again, but not as close as they used to be. Kibum stayed with Jonghyun, even though his heart belonged to someone else. Jonghyun knew Kibum didn't love him, but (foolishly) he continued to hope that one day his feelings would be returned.

Jinki never quite forgot Kibum, but his feelings for Jessica grew with each passing day. Jessica, however, fell in love with the most unexpected person. She didn't tell anyone. And whenever she and Jinki shared a passionate kiss, she thought of someone else, comforted by the fact that Jinki was thinking of someone else as well.

"Jessica honey!" Mrs Jung called.

Jessica whipped around; her hair swishing so fast it slapped her in the face.

"Yes mother?"

"Jinki misses his friends, doesn't he?"

Jessica's cheerful expression was replaced by a contemplative one.

"Yeah, I guess he does."

Mrs Jung clapped her hands together happily.

"Wonderful!"

"What's wonderful?"

Both Jessica and Mrs Jung turned towards the voice. Jinki walked in, offering Jessica a peck on the cheek. He smiled as his lips pressed against her hair.

"I got the two of you tickets to Korea this weekend! Wouldn't you like to see your friends again?"

Jinki looked down, smiling to himself.

"That does sound nice."

Looking back up, he smiled at the two females before walking into his room.

Jessica excused herself and followed Jinki. Knocking on his door, she entered without waiting for a reply.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Jinki?"

Jinki smiled at her.

"Of course! Kibum…" he paused, as if he couldn't bring himself to complete his sentence, "Kibum has Jonghyun now."

Jessica smiled at Jinki's hopelessness. He was just too nice, that boy.

"Come here you idiot," Jessica said with her arms open.

Jinki snorted. "Says the idiot."

Jessica pouted slightly, but she didn't complain as Jinki snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. She tenderly wrapped her arms around, carefully, as if he might break if she did anything wrong. His body shook, and Jessica almost thought that he was having a seizure. But she sighed again when she realized that Jinki was crying.

"Shh… It's alright."

Jinki's arms wound around Jessica, holding her tighter against him. Jessica felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, but she held onto him.

It was like the first night they met all over again. Jinki cried until he could cry no more, and the two of them fell asleep.

(There were no stars in the sky.)

"Kibum hyung," Taemin pulled at the older boy.

Kibum turned to his _once _son. "Yes, Taemin?"

Taemin grinned happily at Kibum and Kibum very nearly wanted to take a step back to shield his eyes from the blinding smile.

"Appa is coming back to visit!"

Kibum smiled lightly and ruffled the Taemin's hair.

"That's great, Taemin. Wonderful."

Taemin began to pull Kibum, who responded by raising an eyebrow.

"He's arriving today!"

"Oh."

"Come on let's go!"

Kibum didn't move.

"Jonghyun. We need to find Jonghyun first."

Taemin rolled his eyes at the mention of Kibum's boyfriend.

"Whatever. You find Jonghyun, I'll find Minho. We'll meet back here in five minutes."

Kibum glared a little.

"Since when were you so bossy?" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

Kibum smiled as he shook his head.

"Nothing."

Sighing, Kibum walked off to find Jonghyun. Exactly five minutes later, the four of them gathered at the school gate.

Taemin gripped Minho's hand happily.

"Let's go!"

Kibum suddenly felt scared. He didn't know why, but something was telling him not to go. Something bad was going to happen, and he wasn't going to like it. When the others got into the taxi, Kibum refused to move from his spot.

"What's wrong?" Jonghyun asked, reaching for Kibum's hand.

"I don't feel well," Kibum said. After all, it was the truth.

Taemin snorted from inside the taxi.

"Get in, _umma_," he spat.

Jonghyun was looking pleadingly at Kibum. Faced with no other option, Kibum got into the vehicle as it drove to the airport.

When they arrived at the airport's arrival hall, Taemin could not seem to keep still. He constantly shifted his weight from one foot to the other, causing Minho to ask him if he needed to go to the restroom. Taemin glared at his boyfriend and stopped fidgeting, only to start again five minutes later.

"There he is!" Taemin shrieked when he caught side of Jinki.

Jinki turned and saw Taemin waving happily at him. He smiled and waved back.

Kibum narrowed his eyes. There were two girls with Jinki. _His_ Jinki.

When they reached where Taemin and the others were standing, Jinki was attacked by the youngest of the bunch.

"APPA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Laughing, Jinki kissed Taemin forehead and patted his hair.

"I missed you too, Taemin. Have you been a good boy without appa?"

Taemin smiled and nodded eagerly.

Turning to the others, Jinki smiled as well. Although, Kibum could have sworn he saw something different flash in Jinki's eyes as his gaze fell over Kibum.

"Guys, this is my fiancée, Jessica Jung," he introduced, gesturing to the orange-haired girl.

Taemin skipped over to give her a hug.

"Umma!" he called happily.

Kibum felt his heart clench when he saw Jessica return Taemin's hug, stroking his hair.

"And that short-haired girl is Stephanie, Jessica's best friend. We call her Tiffany though, or Fany for short."

As everyone mixed around, smiling happily as they got reacquainted; or acquainted in Jessica and Tiffany's case, Kibum excused himself quietly and walked for the restroom.

Once safely inside the cubicle, he took deep breaths to calm himself. It didn't seem to work. Before Kibum knew it, a few tears had already made their way down his cheek. He heard footsteps outside his cubicle, followed by a knock.

"Kibum?"

Jinki.

"Kibum, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kibum replied shakily, "Can you believe there aren't any urinals?"

He hastily wiped his tears away using the back of his hand and flushed the toilet. He pasted a smile on his face as he opened the door.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there with Jessica?" Kibum asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kibum looked down as he washed his hands, but Jinki pulled Kibum's shoulders so that he was looking right at Jinki.

"You're with Jonghyun now right? You're finally happy?"

Smiling a little, Kibum nodded although his head screamed for him to say no and kiss those irresistible lips that were right before him.

"I see, that's good then. Well, I'll be going first."

Still smiling, Kibum nodded.

As soon as Jinki stepped out however, Kibum's smile disappeared. He pressed his forehead on the cool tiles of the sink.

_Kim Kibum, you are an idiot_, he thought.

After gathering his thoughts, he walked out of the restroom. Jinki seemed happy with Jessica. If Jessica had been there for Jinki when Kibum was not, Kibum would gladly let her have Jinki, no matter how much it hurt.

_Because_, Kibum decided, _he just wasn't good enough._


End file.
